This invention relates to a work station and, more particularly, to a work station which provides an operator with a comfortable work environment while providing viewing access to a video monitor mounted in a wall of the work station, which mounting mechanism affords the monitor up to four degrees of freedom to meet the ergonomic needs of the operator.
As the use of computers and computer monitors increases, it becomes increasingly necessary to provide the operators with private or semi-private work stations in which the operators are provided with a desk and a monitor used alone or in conjunction with a computer.
These types of work stations often involve modular units in order to locate as many operators as possible in a given office space to maximize space usage. However, with operators spending more and more time at work stations of the above type, their comfort is compromised due to inadequate ergonomics. For example, when a computer monitor is involved in the work station, most modular work station designs position the monitor on the operator's work surface, in direct alignment with the operator. However, when the operator wishes to engage in activities other than monitor viewing such as paper work, reading, etc., the space available for these activities is often inadequate. In addition, since the monitor is placed on the operator's work surface, he must usually tilt the screen upwardly for improving his viewing alignment, but upwardly tilting the screen causes glare from overhead lighting.
Moreover, current work station designs do not address the problems caused by variations in the individuals who are to use the work station. Specifically, the most effective orientation of a monitor varies with each individual's height, the height of his chair, his vision, etc., but current designs do not provide sufficient and easy realignment of equipment.
Other problems with conventional modular work stations are that they often cannot accommodate additional personnel, are not flexible enough to adapt to different environments and do not present a finished, professional appearance. Further, these conventional work stations are not designed to cover or house the clutter caused by the wiring and cables required for the computer, the monitor and other associated electronic equipment.